Two Worlds
by Honest Rat
Summary: Sequel to "The KriegyPie Horror Show" It's been few days since Krieg & Geirk arrived in Equestria, and one night they are separated, mind and body. Neither knows what happened, and only Krieg can bring the two together once more. Will Krieg accept he no longer has that inner voice, or will he go to lengths trying to put Geirk in control. Rated T, may change later.


**Aloha everypony! This is it, yet another Borderlands /MLP crossover. With everyponie's (And everybody else's) favorite psycho... (drum roll) KRIEG! Just like last time, Krieg is going to be shoved into Equestria, no knows how, yet I don't care!**

**Me: This is buddy, another one. I totally believe you got this.**

**Krieg: INTO THE WORLD OF COLORS AND RAINBOWS!**

**Geirk: *sigh* We're going to do something stupid again aren't we?**

**Me: Eeyup.**

**Krieg: HE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Gerik: 'Cept me... **

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

We find ourselves in Canterlot's Home of the Theatrical Arts as a grey mare stands on stage with a cello in hoof. Well hooves. Cause the thing's a giant fricken violin.

She had just finished playing her newest composition "Saint-Manes"... With her eyes CLOSED! Just as she had opened them, a creature standing mere feet away from her had opened his. It spoke, which surprised the mare.

"That was simply wonderful. I haven't heard, or seen music played like that... in a long time." The voice of the creature sent little chills down her spine. But she steeled herself and spoke back.

"I... Thank you. I haven't played for anyone... since the last Gala. A little pink pony ruined me." She spoke in light whispers. Her accent undetectable.

The creature raised an eyebrow, not that you can see it. "Pink? Did her mane, by any chance, look like cotton candy?" He questioned. The mare nodded and looked towards the creature. "Yes. How did you know?" She finished with a small smile. She was begining to like this thing.

"I, well, the other me. Baked a little vanilla cake with her." Now this caused the grey mare's eyebrow to raise. "Other you?" She gently placed her bow upon the stage she was standing on.

The creature said nothing, only looked on as she did so. Somehow, without the use of hands, she placed her cello into a case, along with the bow. He then spoke. "I have Multiple Personality Disorder, I guess you can say. The other 'me' is a psycho path. It's odd. He has been asleep since we arrived here however." He spoke, more to himself, but it still caused the grey mare to give a little gasp.

He ignored this and placed his hand out. "Geirk." The mare closed her mouth and put out her hoof as well. "Octavia."

The begining... of a strange relationship. Or friendship. Or aquaintanceship. Or, oh screw it.

**Meanwhile**

"WHERE IS LITTLE MAN?!" The psychotic creature said, running around Ponyville. griping at his skull. A pink maned pegasus flew worriedly at his side. "W-who is little man?" She asked, trying to maintain this pace.

What he said next, confused her enough to stop.

"ME!"

The psycho ran off, leaving behind a confused pegasi.

"W-what?"

**Back with Octavia & Geirk**

The two had just left the confinements of the theatre room and now are currently wandering the streets side by side. Octavia telling him stories, him listening, and him sharing a few as well. It seemed... calm.

Too calm!

The sound of multiple hooves surrounded the duo, in front of them. The entire royal guard.

"Geirk?" Octavia said calmly.

"Yes Octy?" Geirk said back, staring forward.

"1. Don't call me that. 2. What did you do?" She said, slowly turning to face him.

"I. Have. No. Idea." He said, as one of the guards took a step forward.

"Citizen, back away. We are to apprehend this creature and bring it forth to the royal court." Octavia didn't move. Which irked the obvious leader of the group.

"I'm only going to warn you one more time. If you do NOT back away, we will be forced to bring you in as well."

Octavia turned her head away in a snobbish manner and said "so be it."

The captain growled lowly. He then signaled two others to collect the two.

**Meanwhile**

The other him had been silent for far too long, and it was begining to drive Krieg crazy... Well crazier then normal. He is now seen, wandering the streets of Ponyville. With the pink maned pegasus tailing once more.

He stopped and turned to her. Which startled her and she dropped unpleasently on her rump. "WHERE IS THE SOUL THAT HAS BEEN LIVING LONGER THAN I HAVE BEEN CLEAN!" This sudden outburst caused Fluttershy to shrink even more into the ground.

This creature was no where near as scary as he was the first time they met. He slowly waked towards her and knelt down to her shivering form. And with one hand, slowly stroked her mane. "YOUR INVISIBLE BLOOD MAKES KRIEG SAD! I AM CONFUSED!"

The pegasus stopped crying, slowly of course, and looked BEHIND the mask. Truly, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He did not purposely sound mean. It's just the way he is.

Wow. Fluttershy is great at understanding any creature... even if this creature is WAY more advanced.

She calmed herself down, realizing this creature was truly hurting without this 'little man'. She once again looked at him and spoke softly. "We'll find him. I promise." She then did odd motions with her hooves.

"It's a Pinkie Pie Promise, that means I'll help you until you find ok?" She said with a sad smile.

And at the mention of Pinkie Pie, Krieg smiled too.

**Back with Octavia and Geirk**

Octavia face-hoofed her self as she looked at the situation she was in. First they met, which was the alright part, to her. Then they left and conversed with each other for half an hour. Then they we're surrounded by royal guard. And finally. They're currently trapped in a magic stasis field and are being brought to 'justice'. What a great day. Well night.

"Geirk. I want you to tell me honestly. What are you. And where are you from?" She said, turning her eyes towards the unidentified creature.

"Well, long as I've known, I'm a human. And I am almost certain, I am NOT from here. I came from a planet called Pandora." He looked at the mare through his mask. Said mare, wasn't saying anything. She just nodded.

"Well... WHY THE BUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She shouted suddenly, ripping through the stasis field and pulled him closer to her. Their faces, and his mask, were touching as she stared angrily into his eyes.

Geirk gulped, she not only broke through her end as they were being lifted to someplace, she also grabbed him. His friends... why must they be either idiotic or psychotic.

"W-well it never came up. Nor did you ask." He said, trying to look anywhere BUT her. She shoved him away from her. Just barely, due to the stasis field.

She huffed. As they continued their way to the castle.

**With Krieg and Fluttershy**

"I never got your name." Fluttershy said said, putting a hoof on his shoulder as she flew beside him.

"I AM KRIEG!" He shouted as an answer.

They were nearing SCS, the beginning of all this madness, to speak with Pinkie Pie. Five minutes later, they walked out of Sugar Cube Corner. WITH Pinkie Pie, whom had ageed to help on their search for 'little man'.

Yeah, even Pinkie didn't know the answer.

So now, they set their sights on their know-it-all friend. Twilight.

Dude, she is so going to shit herself when she sees Krieg. Pinkie Pie suddenly looked up towards the sky and screamed. "HEY! NO SWEARING! You promised this would stay rated T.

Fine. I won't drop the F bomb then.

"No. You won't swear at all!"

Both Fluttershy and Krieg stared at the party pony and wondered who she was shouting at. They ignored it and continued towards Twilight's. A couple seconds later Pinkie was at their sides once more.

Darn whorse...

She turned around and glared. Causing the author to stop this chapter. Wait. Wha-

**Chappie End.**

**Me: Well... that was eventful.**

**Geirk: No kidding. You actually used me more than Krieg this time.**

**Krieg: *throws sausage at me***

**Me: AH! My one weakness! MEAT! *melts into puddle***

**Geirk: What?**

**Cupcakomake Part 2:**

Axton wandered back into Sugar Cube Corner. With both Zer0 and Krieg at his side.

Worst idea ever. Yeah?

"This is where I heard it guys." Axton said slowly. Zer0 looked towards him with a ? on his visor. "Well then why bring Krieg / We will certainly get caught / We are bucked, a fact." Zer0 spoke in his haiku. Krieg stared at Zer0 and shouted at the top of his lungs "SHUT UP BUCKET! I WILL USE YOU FOR FLYING FISH!"

Axton's eyes widened considerably, as he heard a door open past all the shouting.

He felt a breath go down his neck and heard a whisper. "Hiya Axy, want a cupcake?" He didn't get to answer as he heard a thwak and two thuds. He turned around and saw Pinkie standing over Zer0 with a frying pan.

She leaped at him and...

**The end. Stay tuned for part 3.**


End file.
